el comienzo del Caos
by kkoch-ip
Summary: todo era feliz asta que el caos nace, las chicas estarán desesperadas, los chicos estarán asustados, ¿porque?, tomaran decisiones correctas y incorrectas esto los llevara a un sufrimiento o a una salvación,tal vez tomaran sacrificios,vive y se feliz, todo el mundo es un Caos


**hola! Espero les guste y disfruten leyéndolo!**

11. **todo el comienzo**

La noche fría, la oscuridad adornaba la cuidad de saltadilla, pero no era una relajante noche, las casas estaban vacías, destruidas, las calles rotas, era como una ciudad abandonada, pero no era así, una joven de cabello rubio que en su cabello adornaban dos coletas, ojos celestes, con ya 18 años de edad, volaba lo más rápido que pudo

- _que este bien, que este bien….-_ pensaba burbuja asustada

Freno de golpe al escuchar un ruido que provenía de que alguna vez fue un parque, burbuja se dirigió al parque ya destruido y pudo notar que era alguien, aterrizo a unos metros más lejos, fue de inmediato corriendo, pero callo de rodillas al suelo al ver lo sucedido

Burbuja lloraba como una niña pequeña y aunque quisiera sus piernas no reaccionaban, con la cabeza gacha y sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, no quería levantar la cabeza, no quería volver a mirar lo que sucedido, no podía creerlo, pero de alguna manera se sintió culpable y rota

-MIERDA!- grito un chico guapo de cabello alborotado, ojos verdes oscuros y bestia una chamarra con unos pantalones negros y un cinturón verde, una polera negra de bajo

Y ahora que pasa butch?- pregunto un chico guapo de cabello pelirrojo y ojos rojos como la sangre, bestia una sudadera negra con rallas rojas que era más grande que su talla, jeans color azul y una gorra roja que siempre usaba

Hermano…Que dramático…-dijo un chico guapo de cabello rubio y alborotado, con unos hermosos ojos azules, bestia una chaqueta azul más grande que su talla, una polera negra de bajo, pantalones azules

Dramático…DRAMATICO?! QUIEN DE USTEDES AMARRO MIS CORDONES CON LOS ZAPATOS OPUESTOS?! CASI ME ROMPO LA CARA CALLENDOME!-grito enojado butch rompiendo sus cordones con su furia

Primero…cálmate! Gritando así no te ayudara en nada…y si quieres saber quién fue pues…fue boomer- dijo brick sin preocupación alguna

¿HE?! yo? no fui!-se defendió boomer asustado

BOOMER! BASTARDO!- grito butch levantándose de golpe y volando en dirección a boomer

Butch espera! Yo no fui!-dijo boomer volando lo más rápido que pudo, en su mente agradecía tener la habilidad de ser el más veloz de sus hermanos pero si butch lo alcanzaba lo rompería a golpes

Mientras butch perseguía a boomer se alejaban de su hogar volando, boomer estaba esquivando todo lo que le lanzaba butch, como postes, portones, semáforos, creando un caos, mientras brick se encontraba desayunando muy relajado en su cocina y al prender la televisión vio en las noticias como sus hermanos estaban haciendo un caos o más bien dicho butch lanzándole cosas a boomer, brick no pudo evitar soltar una risilla

Perdón boomer, pero no me iba a culpar diciendo que fui yo quien le jugo una broma-dijo para sí mismo, dándole la última mordida a sus tostada para luego ir a buscar a sus hermanos

Butch logro distraer a boomer y lo tomo de la chaqueta y mirándolo amenazadoramente, boomer asustado trataba de zafarse pero Brutch no lo dejaba

-Bastardo ahora sabrás no meterte con mis zapatillas!- dijo con rabia butch levantando el puño para dirigir ese golpe al rostro de boomer

-En la cara no!-dijo boomer viendo la intención de butch

-si! En la cara si!-contesto butch con un tono de burla, iba a darla una puñetazo en la cara pero alguien lo interrumpió

-que mal hermano butch jajaja-comento bellota con su cabello un poco más largo

-queríamos detenerlos pero parecen que se detienen entre ustedes-dijo bombón con algo de sarcasmo

-CALLENSE USTEDES!-dijo butch soltando a boomer y cruzándose de brazos enojado

- _la primera vez que me alegra que aparezcan-_ pensó boomer aliviado porque su hermano no lo golpeara gracias a que las chicas aparecieron

-qué extraño que su otro hermano no esté- dijo burbuja pensando, colocando su dedo sobre sus dedos como si estuviera buscando una respuesta en su mente

-es cierto burbuja…donde esta brick?-pregunto bombón confundida

-y a ustedes que les importa- respondió butch

-yo? Ya me extrañan…-dijo brick apareciendo y justándose con sus hermanos

-con que al fin apareces- comenta boomer

-estaba desayunando- dijo brick alzando los hombros

-bueno se largan o les pateamos el trasero- gruño bellota

-patearnos el trasero? Ya lo veremos verdecita-dijo butch con un tono desafiante

-ya lo hemos hecho antes- comento bombón

-pero no por mucho- responde brick seriamente

-ustedes no cambian- dijo con algo de molestia burbuja

-cambiar? Jajaja que tonta eres-respondió boomer con burla

Los seis tomaron posición de ataque, frente a sus respectivos contrapartes, dispuestos a tener una batalla, dispuestos a arriesgar todo para ganar, tal vez como siempre las chicas ganen pero quien sabe tal vez ganen los rrb

 **continuara jaja no se cuando actualice pero los dejo con la duda chao jaja XD**


End file.
